Silence
by white.avenger123
Summary: I can something weird about him and i don't know why but here is something inside him something very dark


This is a new story of mine well I don't know why I made this but I just wanted to well here it is…..those who have read my other story don't worry I'm working on it I'll update it as soon as possible

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Warning: no hinata haters

Chapter 1 Strange

Hinata's Pov

In a dark never ending path I was walking and walking never stopping walking it felt like I wasn't anywhere but a hollow path then I was a dark figure walking towards me. It tried to reach me but somehow it can't.

I notice that he had a spiky hair shape. I saw it was crying trying to call my name but it can't then I notice that where I stood that was a dark rough cement path turned into dark blue water it looked like tears but then…

"_Hinata….help me….please I need you…..forgive me…." _

I heard a its voice it was deep and something that It was familiar it was a male voice but why is he in my dream and why he tried to reach me and call my name.

But then everything turned to black.

I woke up sweat all over my body I looked at my clock it was 6 I really wanted to sleep but my brother won't let me.

I got up I went into the bathroom to take a shower and change clothes. I then looked at the mirror then I washed my face and went into the dining room.

I sat beside neji-niisan that was permanent seat and started eating. We never say anything because since the death of okaa-san everything changed. My otou-san still loves us and cares for us but he never said anything much since that day but he spoke when he needed to.

After eating we all left the dining room once. I really wanted help the maids to clean the table but they protested and I finally gave up.

As I packed my lunch (the one I made a few minutes ago) I put it in my bag. I heard my brother neji-nii called my name so Immediately went into his room.

"hai…what is it?" I asked.

We never talk much to each other because we were always having different schedule and if we both decided to hang-out with each other it will be canceled when we both have school activities.

"well…I wanted to say that can we hang-out together with your friends if you wanted?" he asked while reading a history book.

"Sure…it'll be nice if your with us" I said.

"Great maybe later after school? " He suggested.

"okay…" I said.

Then our otou-san called us and we went towards the car. We all of course again was quiet (our family got used to it) neji was listening with his ipod, me I was reading, and hanabi was chatting with her friend in her mobile. As soon as we got in school we all went out and said our good-byes.

I went into the hall way and went into my locker. I took my books and other stuff I needed in class but then I heard someone beside me.

"ohayo hinata-chan" he said.

I guessed that was obito. My best friend since we were kindergarten I met him when I was bullied by boys because of my weird eyes.

"ohayo obito…" I said while holding my heavy books.

"I think you need help with that" he said.

"domo arigatou but its fine…I can handle-" I was cut off when my books started to fall in the floor and me as well because the floor was wet.

I thought that I would feel the hard floor cement but a soft yet muscular hands. I looked up I saw obito caught before I was about to fall. I quickly stood up and started to pick my books but obito help me.

"you know that you needed help" he said.

I was about to say something but I finally gave him a nod because I can't protest.

I was really glad that I had a friend like obito even his not really smart he had a kind-hearted heart he had a good personality I admit.

While we were walking in the hall way I saw a mysterious guy walk past me he seems too familiar but I didn't know why but then I saw many girls run past me with a blink of an eye.

"what was that?"

"well…that was sasuke's fan-girls" he said I then noticed an annoyed voice.

"you seem annoyed"

"iie…..it was nothing" he tried to act fine but I can tell he's really angry but I kept my mouth shut because I don't want him to be more angry.

Then he noticed that I wasn't talking so he finally spoke.

"gomen…its just that sasuke….is you know" he said.

"why?"

"well….you see….were both cousins…."

"really?"

"yeah"

"Well I'll tell you about us okay" he said.

"okay" I said.

We sat on a bench and he started to speak.

"well…..we both cousins since our okaa-sans is both sister…..when I met him…he's really kind and energetic…we both play….until….our family started to fight because of something we didn't know since were small…but then I heard their conversation….they said that sasuke's otou-san killed a important friend of okaa-san but after years the sasuke's otou-san was prison to jail….then after years sasuke's okaa-san died from heart attack and that's why we both never talk to each other" he said.

I of course was shock how could they kill someone but of course I'm not a person to judge. So without notice I quickly reached his hand.

He noticed it and he smiled. The thing that surprised me is that…he…_hugged me_. I noticed that he was holding me tightly. Then we ended our hug because the bell started to ring.

We were in the class I saw that they all were in their seat. Obito sat at his seat it was in the first row and for me I was in the back row near the window.

I then look outside I the breeze was fresh that you could relax but then I felt a piece of paper in my head I opened it and it said:

_(Hey hinata-chan are you alright you seem bothered)_

_-obito _

I wrote back…

(_I'm alright don't worry about me okay) _

_-hinata _

_(alright I'll meet you later at break)_

_-obito _

_(okay) _

_-hinata_

Then our conversation ended when iruka-sensei came.

"sorry I was late…" he said.

Then naruto stood up from his seat and yelled "your always late"

"whatever" he said.

Then he finally took all his stuffs in his desk and he sat.

"there's a new kind by the way" he said.

"come in"

Then a boy stood. He had a raven hair that was spiky, onyx eyes, pale skin that would really match his looks.

I noticed that the girls were drooling at him while the boys was full of envy. I didn't really care who this guys was.

"I'm sasuke Uchiha" he said.

When he said that it caught my attention that means that this guy was obito's cousin there's no way he seems more different from obito he looks serious, also mysterious.

I *sighed at least he didn't sat next to me.

"sasuke….you can seat beside hinata….hinata please raise your"

I slowly raised my hands then he sat next to me.

While class continued we both didn't talk to each other since we don't want to. The girls seems jealous at me and the boys thank for what oh…yeah that was with him….I wouldn't talk to him and never will.

At the cafeteria…

As I sat we ate quietly with no sounds but then obito…

"hey how's my cousin…is he doing something to you"

"neh…he never did anything…"

After school we all left with no one saying good-bye to me except obito. I went to buss to leave and I was at the mansion by an hour and boy I think I need to dress up for going with my friends and neji-nii of course.

Well…that's for now sorry if its quite lame but don't worry ill do my best and thanks for reading.


End file.
